


Righting a Wrong

by dragon_swan99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Forced Marriage, Girl Penis, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Magical Pregnancy, Shapeshifting, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), The Enchanted Forest, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan99/pseuds/dragon_swan99
Summary: AU:When Regina never went through with her curse,Maleficent tracked down the Charmings with the rage only a protective mother could possess ready to kill them in cold blood for their wrong-doing towards the dragon.Sensing the pickle they'd gotten themselves into and having already been so close to giving birth,Snow acted rashly once again and made a deal to save their hides.She offered the blonde her daughter as soon as the day she turned 18,promising her a grandchild in exchange for her forgiveness and allowing them to live.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a bit slow burn,not sure just yet.Just thought I would try something different,I always like EF AUs and this seemed like a fun plot to try.Hope you all enjoyed,maybe comment your thoughts/opinions?

~Prologue

Unexpectedly,the Evil Queen had a last minute change of heart.She destroyed her curse and turned her entire life around,going as far as to publically and sincerely apologize to Snow White and all those she traumatized and caused any kind of harm to.Within a week,she was welcomed into the White Kingdom with her ill father as a permanent guest for the rest of her life.

Of course,Snow and Charming had hoped they would be let off the hook for their latest terrible deed.It wasn't an outrageous wish,not after Regina did a 360 personality change out of nowhere.But unfortunately,luck was not on her side.

After the grieving dragon recovered from her painful,difficult labor,she was overcome with rage.She flew to the White Kingdom's castle and stormed through the doors,knocking down each and every guard that dared get in her way as she moved swiftly to the throne room.

It was a special day,they were officially throwing the Evil Queen away and welcoming back the beloved stepmother Snow always wanted and godmother to the newest member of the family that was born only days before,Princess Emma.

So,when Maleficent busted throught the doors and called the King and Queen out for their horrid crimes against her and her own child,the entire kingdom and their mothers heard it too.The last thing Snow and David ever wanted was for people,their people to know they not only kidnapped a woman's baby before she even got a chance to hold or name it,but also poured all of their own daughter's darkness into it,and then sent it away to a land where it would never,ever see it's biological mother again.

The princess cooed after Maleficent went off on Snow and her Charming,this of course drew the attention of everyone.Shockingly,all anger seemed to dissappear and the woman who was only moments ago seconds from reaching into the chests of the King and Queen for their hearts with intent to kill was smiling and waving a rattle in front of the baby in Regina's arms.

"You big softie,"

Regina whispered,smirking.Maleficent rolled her eyes,snorting.

"Bite me,Queenie."

The dragon moved as if she were going to pick up the child,but was actually just reaching for the fallen pacifier.

"Don't touch her,witch!"

Snow shouted and that did it,the anger flooded her once again.Apparently being distracted by the adorable baby she had forgotten the big mouth bitch that stole her egg was in the room,well,that chance for the Queen to get away was gone now.She just had to open her mouth,even her husband groaned and shook his head.

"Is the woman that invaded my nest,ripped my baby away from me before he or she even had a chance to hatch and see its mama really telling me not to pick up her's?Oh,that's beautiful,precious Snow White can do whatever the fuck she pleases.But gods forbid us mere mortals overstep the boundaries and for the record,I was picking up her paci.She spit it out and I saw she about to begin crying again,but it's only fair to your nature for you to jump to conclusions like the giant ass hat you are."

The dragon sneered and waved a hand,magically cleaning the nipple before putting it up to Emma's mouth.Happily,the Princess took it and went right to sleep in no time.

Snow flushed,then went as if to apologize for her mistake.But alas,it was too late.Maleficent's good mood was officially gone,even the adorable baby sleeping in the brunette's arms wasn't enough to calm the storm this time.

The dragon was in front of the White King and Queen within the blink of an eye,towering over them.Her face was no longer lit up and kind,as it had been when she was cooing at the Princess.A look of pure fury took over her face,Charming actually gulped and ducked to hide behind his wife who stubbornly stood tall as she could and faced the frightening woman they had wronged so.

"Enough chit chat,I'm going to rip both your hearts out and devour them right in front of your precious court and family.You took the one thing I truly loved and might have possibly changed my ways all over a silly curse,oh,wait.No,that's not it.You heard your child had even the slightest possibility of being anything other than light,just like every other human and you couldn't handle it.Your child had to be the purest and save everyone,you wouldn't have it any other way.And to accomplish that,you poured all of her darkness into an innocent infant and then sent it away to a land it would never,ever see it's mother again.What I'm going to do in retaliation to your wrong doings,it will make Regina's pathetic curse look like child's play!"

Maleficent raised her arms,her eyes flashed a bright green as she began to chant lowly.Snow cut her off,dark brown orbs widening.

"Wait,no!What if we make a deal?You forget what me and my husband did to you and your baby,let us live and don't cast your spell."

This put a pause on the actions of the dragon,Maleficent raised a brow.

"And what do I get out of this deal?"

"Our daughter,Emma.When she turns eighteen,you marry her and she will give you a child to replace the one we stole from you.Do we have a deal?"

"And you two have nothing to do with us once I take her away,you never see your grandchild or daughter again.Those are my terms,do you agree?"

"...Yes."

"Very well,Rumpelstiltskin!"

With a impish giggle and a puff of purple smoke,the Dark One appeared between Snow White and Maleficent.

"What can I do for you today,dearies?"

"Me and her majesty have just made a deal,I need you to make it official.So,there is no way she can get out of it in the future when she regrets her decision.And trust me,I know this woman.She will wish she never agreed to this and go to outrageous lengths to change her daughter's fate,you are the one person that can keep that from happening."

"But of course,what's my part of the bargain?"

"A drop of my blood,now get to it,imp.I don't have all damn day,'"

And thus,the deal to seal Princess Emma's fate of paying her parent's debt with marriage to a woman she didn't know and bearing a child was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:When Regina never went through with her curse,Maleficent tracked down the Charmings with the rage only a protective mother could possess ready to kill them in cold blood for their wrong-doing towards the dragon.Sensing the pickle they'd gotten themselves into and having already been so close to giving birth,Snow acted rashly once again and made a deal to save their hides.She offered the blonde her daughter as soon as the day she turned 18,promising her a grandchild in exchange for her forgiveness and allowing them to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chap,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?

~Chapter 1

"Emma,me and your mother have to talk to you,"

Charming said awkwardly,shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers.The Princess blinked in shock,both from seeing her parents together and them actually speaking to her.Ever since that fateful day Snow made the deal to basically sell her daughter to the devil,they had distanced themselves from each other and their eldest child.The most time the King and Queen of the White Kingdom spent together was twelve years ago,when they conceived the Prince,Leopold Jr.And that was only because they needed someone to take over the throne after Emma was promised to the dragon,it took them several years and many fertility potions and prayers to various gods to fall pregnant again.Whether that was a punishment for their crimes towards Maleficent and the wrong that they were doing to their daughter or the two just generally had difficulty making children,no one knew and very few dared to think much about it.

Usually by this time in the evenning,David would be travelling to King Phillip and Queen Aurora's castle on some sort of business or aka bar hopping with his old far buddies.He would be found around eight the next morning face down in a harlot,smelling of the strongest boos and locked away in a cheap bed&breakests in a poor village.And Snow,well,she spent an unhealthy amount of time with her youngest and only son.Prepping him for becoming King one day,so she claimed.Yet another thing no one really felt they were brave enough to question,it was a disturbing enough cover that the people were afraid to think of what may be the truth there.After learning their daughter had as good a chance as anybody else of becoming light or dark,the once beloved White Queen went down hill fast and gone was the girl everyone remembered to be pure and sweet.Replaced with a hollow shell of a woman,obsessed with innocence and making sure at least one of her children became some sort of savior.

Regina and her father who was miraculasly still alive raised Emma,for the most part.They had originally planned to go back to the Evil Queen's old castle,just come around for a visit every once in a while.But after seeing her former step-daughter make that awful deal,Regina knew she couldn't leave the poor girl alone with them.

The King and Queen had tried to convince Regina or Henry to break the news to Emma,but both flat out refused.They told the two that this was the mess they made,it was their job to tell the Princess.Obviously,they were not very happy.But there was nothing they could do about it,so here they were.Two days before Emma would be married off to the Mistress of All Evil and be trying to conceive a child for her,they decide this was the perfect time to turn her entire world upside down.Lovely parents,aren't they?

"Okay,sit down."

"I am not sitting out here and neither should you,it's dirty."

"Funny you should talk to me about dirty when you spend days at a time locked away in a room with my baby brother...."

Snow glared at her,Charming cringed and looked away.

"Excuse me?I am training him to become the next King,"

"Oh,no,I don't think there's an excuse out there for you,mother.And sure,whatever you need to tell yourself.He's only twelve and as much as father drinks and works like a horse,he's still a fairly healthy man and has many years left."

"I am not having this discussion with you,young lady."

"Of course not,you wouldn't have the conversation that shows what a truly sick fuck you really are with your oldest child.I used to resent you for not being there for me growing up,but I must say I believe I got the lucky end of this bargain."

Slap!

Snow hit her so hard across the face,Emma's head turned to the side and a red handprint that would surely be there for the next little while was left behind.

"Watch your mouth,especially speaking to your mother!You are a Princess and you will not use such fowel language,do you understand me?"

Emma took a deep breath,biting her tongue so hard it nearly bled to keep from responding.It wasn't worth it,this would just get worse and she just wanted Snow to go away as soon as possible.She nodded slowly,hoping that would satisfy her mother.And like always,her father just stood there and pretended he saw nothing.Spineless bastard,she thought with a small sneer.Of the very few times the two interracted with their daughter,it was always situations like this.Mother and daughter argued,mother slapped or harmed her daughter in some way physically,and father just stood there with a blind eye and let it all happen.Sure,most children shouldn't be so disrespectful to their parents.But this was a special case,one couldn't really blame her for lashing out on the two people who managed to ruin her life before she was a year old.Even if she didn't understand the full extent of that.

"Good,now your father has something to tell you."

This time,Charming's eyes went wide with shock and he looked at his wife.

"Why me?!"

"Because if you don't,I can easily take that crown away for the treachery,infedelity,and just plain disgraceful acts you have committed.Like you,I turn a blind eye to the things I don't particularly like.Your choice,the life of a lowly farmer or you tell your baby girl the news."

Emma sighed,Snow was black-mailing David.That meant this whole conversation was about something she did,lovely.She almost pitied her father,almost.Charming sighed,looking down at his feet and he finally told her.

"Emma,on your eighteenth birthday,you will marry Maleficent and you are to give her a child.Your mother made that deal when you were just a few days old,we kidnapped her child and we agreed to give you to her in a way of making up for it."

Emma was silent for a moment,taking in the news.Did they really just say what she thought they did?She stood on shaky legs,not even bothering attempting to respond before she took off running into the forest.A few miles away,there was a small pond with swans.That was the only place she went to keep calm,only one person knew of it.Regina.

How could they do that to her?She knew they were awful,always had been during her lifetime.But to do that to their own child,that was a whole new level of lowe.Poor Leopold,she could only imagine the Hell they would let loose on him later on.He actually had to live with them,at least she got to get away.That was one perk,she guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.


End file.
